The City of Truth or Dare
by meggs741
Summary: The Storm. The Game. The Dare. The Truth. Words that were just words before this eventful weekend began... Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon are stuck in the institute during a storm and decide to play the ultimate game of all time. Truth or Dare. Join the gang in this epic adventure.


I know this idea has been overdone, but I've always wanted to write one using this one.

City of Truth... or Dare

Chapter One _- The Story_

Clary walked through the vast doors of the Institute, shivering from the rain. Her mother and her had another argument and she needed to let off some steam and being the genius she is, forgot an umbrella. She had been walking in the pouring ran when she found herself in front of the doors of the Institute.

She remembered when she would just walk right past by it, unknowing of the secrets inside. It was glamoured and because of a spell cast on her by a Warlock named Magnus Bane, who was now a close friend of Clary's. The spell had prevented her from seeing through glamours and demons, just like a mundane, so she would never find out what she really was -A Shadow Hunter.  
Clary sighed and walked into the Institute's elevator hitting the button that would take her to the upper floor. The doors started to slide together to shut. Before the doors could close, Clary could hear a distant snap of the fingers that stopped the doors from travelling another further. The doors slid open with ease and in walked a sparkly Warlock -Magnus.

"Clarissa!" Magnus greeted the small red-headed girl, stepping into the elevator.

"Hey, Magnus, Here to see Alec?" Clary asked. Magnus had been dating Alec Lightwood for a couple weeks and were pretty serious.

"Yes. Alexander and I have agreed to go at Taki's but knowing Alexander's he forgotten" Magnus rolling his eye, but he was grinning.

Clary nodded and noticed that Magnus was completely dry.

"How did you not get wet? It's pouring it down out there." Clary said looking up at the tall Warlock. Magnus scoffed and brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"Don't question my powers" He said smirking and raising his eye-brows. _Great._ Clary thought, _That's just what we need. Another Jace_. The elevator doors dinged open and Magnus clapped before wiggling his fingers and speed-walking in the direction of Alec's bedroom and calling out 'Alexander!' as he barged into the room.

Clary laughed quietly at the Warlock's antics and walked down the long hall, sneezing occasionally. She wrung her out over her shoulder as she walked the way down to Jace's room. She knocked on the wooden door and voice called out from the other side.

"Come in!"

She opened the door to his room and her pulse skyrocketed. She saw him lying upside down on the bed, with head hanging off the side, reading a book. Jace knew it was her before she had even entered. Isabelle would've just barged in and Alec's footfalls are so loud, Jace would've heard them from all the way down the hall. Jace looked up from his book, he smiled at her looking into her deep green eyes that he loved before taking in her appearance. His eyes widening slightly.

"Clary! You're soaking." He stated, sitting up and tossing his book down on the bed.

"Yeah, I walked here and half way it started to rain" Clary shrugged off her jacket and sat beside him on the bed.

"Clary, I know it's hard to stay away, but really" Jace grinned at her and Clary rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Oh, shut up, Lightwood" Clary said, but it was true. She hated to be away from Jace for so long, especially knowing now that she could be with him. She remembered when they had thought they were siblings. She remembered how it physically hurt to be in the same room and how it was tearing her apart.

"Your words wound me" Jace said putting a hand over his heart. Clary had started to laugh but cut herself off half-way to sneeze.

"Ah-choo!"

Jace looked over concerned, "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes" She looked down and realised she was shivering. "Let's go see if Iz has anything for you to wear" Jace said standing up pulling his off the chair. Jace slung his arm round Clary to help warm her up as they walked to the elevator. They were about to enter the elevator when Magnus and Alec came. Magnus had suggested to dye his sweaters a more bright colour while Alec was thinking of ways to turn down the idea without upsetting his boyfriend that had the power to turn his hair neon pink and sparkly with a snap of his fingers.

"Do you know where Iz is?" Jace asked the couple.

"I think she's attempting to make soup in the kitchen" Alec said grimacing slightly remembering the last time she made soup, it was when they had first met Clary and Hodge was still around. Alec frowned slightly at the thought of Hodge, their old friend who had betrayed them, but quickly shook the though away and turned his attention back to the others.

"By the angel" Jace muttered under his breath. Isabelle in the kitchen was never good.

Clary pressed the button to open elevator, she turned to face them as they waited for it to open. "At least you guys are going Taki's"

"Yeah, but the smell will be there for at least a month"

The elevator dinged open and they piled inside. Jace and Alec were discussing the new equipment in the Training room and Magnus was staring at Clary's damp, frizzy hair. Clary glanced at him as he stared at it.

"Uh. Magnus? Is there something on my head?" Clary asked, self consciously running her hand through her hair.

"No. It's just... really frizzy" Magnus said, raising a hand to lift one her curls up. Clary swatted his hand away before diving her hand into her pocket to fish out an elastic band and gathering her hair in a pony tail.

The doors glided open and Jace slung his arm around Clary as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. Isabelle was towering over a pot of soup with a wooden spoon placed in her hand.  
"Anyone want any soup?" She asked, turning around and opening a drawer to bring out a chopping knife.

Everyone reeled back as Isabelle held the knife in her hand. She rolled her eyes and put the knife down but kept the tip pointed at them._ You know,_ Isabelle thought menacingly, _Just in case. You can never tell what the hell's gonna come out of Jace's mouth._  
That boy is suicidal.

"Clary needs clothes" Alec said leaning against the wall behind him.

"I could've told you that" Isabelle said thinking back to when she raided Clary's closet. Isabelle shivered, so many band tee's and jeans in one place.  
Jace rolled his eyes at his sister. "No, she's all wet and need dry clothes"

"So, what I'm hearing is, you're giving me permission to dress Clary up?"

"No." Clary said at the same time as Jace said "Yes.", She remembered the last time Izzy dressed her. The dress was practically a shirt. Ironically that was what Jace had been thinking about too.

"Alexander, can we wait? I want to see Clarissa dressed as... well, not like her" Magnus said, and smiled apologetically at Clary. She sighed and shook her head.

Isabelle squealed and clapped her hands.

"Dear angel, what is the matter with Isabelle" Alec said staring at his sister bewildered.

"Must be the fresh air" Magnus shrugged, grinning at Isabelle antic's.

"If it's making her giggle like a demonic little girl it's not fresh. Nor" He added, "is it air"

Clary laughed then remembered why Isabelle was acting like that.

"Iz" Clary began, "I'm not getting dressed up. I just need an old pair of jeans and a hoodie" She said slowly as if Isabelle as dumb.

"I don't own any"

Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and began to strut out of the room, dragging Clary with her. "Watch the soup!" She called, once she was far away enough, Jace walked over to the pot that had Isabelle's attempt at soup in it, and dumped it down the sink.  
"Your welcome humanity." Jace said, placing the pot down with a clatter.

Clary came back down after an hour. Magnus clapped happily when he heard the elevator ding. Isabelle stalked out of the elevator, grumbling about Clary being stubborn. Clary had a smug smile on her face as she followed the sulking Isabelle. Magnus let out a disappointed Awe' when he saw Clary in a pair of skinny jeans and a dark pink hoodie that was a few sizes too big.#

"Isabelle, what happened?" Magnus asked pouting slightly.

"She's stubborn, I'm lucky I got her to were the pink one" Isabelle muttered, flipping a lock of her shiny black hair over her shoulder. Jace laughed.

"Isabelle, Clary's half the size of you" Jace pointed out, "Not to mention the fact that you have a golden _whip_" Isabelle turned around and glared intensely at Jace. Jace didn't even flinch but instead kept laughing, impressed that Clary was able to wiggle her way out of this one.

Isabelle was about to reply when a crack of thunder echoed through the room and the lights went out and they were in complete darkness. Clary let out a surprised squeal and fell back into Jace's arms. Jace locked his arms about her instinctively.

"Magnus can you-"

"Already done, Alexander" Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and turned on the lights.

They turned to the large window behind them and saw it was pouring it down, fie times heavier then it was when Clary had arrived.

Alec sighed, "Guess we're not going to Taki's"

"You can some of my soup" Isabelle offered.

"Yeah, if they want food poisoning" Jace muttered, too low for Isabelle to hear.

Isabelle trotted into the kitchen and came back out a minute later with the knife positioned dangerously in her hand, "What happened to the soup?" She demanded. Jace's eyes widened at the sight of a knife in her hand. Jace started to slowly edge out of the room, taking his arms out from where they were around Clary.

Isabelle saw Jace move out of the corner of her eye and spun around on him.

"Jace!"

"Yes, dear sister?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him and took a dangerous step forward. Jace gulped and put a finger on the edge of the knife and pushed it to the right -Away from him.

"Where's the soup I was making?"

"Isabelle, I love you and all, but you really suck at cooking. Trust me, I was doing us all a tremendous favour"

Isabelle grumbled under her breath and stalked back into the kitchen.

"Thank the angel" Jace muttered under his breath. "Someone really needs to put up a 'No Isabelle' post-it on the kitchen equipment"

"That won't stop her" Alec muttered, "She says cooking_ 'Is her calling' _You know, other than killing demons with a whip she carries around in her purse"

"Well, as amusing as this is, what are we going do?" Magnus said, they all turned to him.

Clary suddenly had an idea,her and Simon would play it for hours upon hours until one of them gave up. It was one of the most embarrassing, excruciatingly shocking game ever to be invented and stowed upon the human race.

"Let's play truth or dare."

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare, I only own this plot line.


End file.
